


babysitting

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Crying babies, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Nick agrees to babysit Fearne's new baby but he honestly has no idea what he's gotten himself into.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	babysitting

"Have a good night out, Fearne-y. She'll be fine, no worries."

"Yea, jus' don't...over feed her or something. If she cries, let me know. If she wees on you, I packed extra diapers and I'll pay for new pants. I mean, I'll be back in like three hours so she should sleep for most of it."

Nick nodded, tossing his eyes back at the white crib that sat ominous in the corner of his flat. "She'll be a perfect angel, babe." 

With a quick hug and peck on the cheek and a "You're a lifesaver Grimmy", Nick watched the blonde disappear through the front door and just like that he was alone.

Well, alone with a baby.

It had all begun that Wednesday morning right before Nick finished up his usual breakfast show routine. Fearne had come in early with the baby "her name is Leigh" to show off to everyone, and Nick fell head over heels. He'd seen babies, obviously, but it was never anyone close enough to him that he could absolutely fawn over the, in his own words, "tiny little 'ooman!" without being seen as anything more than an obsessive 28 year old male. 

_"I haven't gotten a good night out though, all she does is cry and I have to be there for her 'round the clock. Jesse and I are exhausted."_

_It was then that Matt spoke up, cradling the infant in his arms. "One of us could take care of her for a night? Go get a proper drink and bite to eat, all she does is sleep yeah?"_

_"I can't do that to you guys..."_

_Nick chuckled, "Oh please, Fearne-y. You deserve it. I'll do it! I'll take care of the precious one for you."_

_"Nicholas Grimshaw? Sacrificing his ever so exciting Saturday night to babysit?"_

_"Oh, shove off Finchy. I'll do it, babe."_

And just like that, the radio host had found himself in his current predicament. Right now the baby was sleeping, but it was only -quick glance to the clock- 8pm. Three hours of this. 

The first thirty minutes went smoothly; every so often he'd leave the couch to stand over the crib and just stare. Babies were fascinating, he loved them. His biggest fascination was the fact that he too was once a baby and he was this crawling squirming _thing_ that only knew how to cry, sleep, eat, and poop. 

Well, he still only knew how to do those things but with added alcohol and it was a right sort of mess. 

A quarter to 9, though, everything sort of started to go downhill. Leigh began to stir, rustling around in the crib and making small squeaking noises. He'd look up with hopes that maybe he could stare hard enough and she'd just be quiet, but it didn't seem to help at all when the infant burst into tears. 

"Shit, okay. Um. Texting Fearne. Right." His fingers fumbled over the digits, typing a rapid _babys crying now_ before hitting send and throwing his phone back on the sofa. "Alright, are you- um, are you hungry? Thirsty? Diaper change? Shit. Do I- do I pick you up? What do they do in the movies? Okay, I can do this. I watch enough telly." 

He leaned over the crib, wrapping his enormous hands around the bean-sized baby before lifting her up and holding her over his right shoulder. She was softer than he imagined, snottier too. "Oh, right. That list." Racing to the kitchen, baby in hand, he grabbed for the printed list of instructions that the couple had left him. "If the baby is crying, she might be gassy. Grab a kitchen towel and burp...her...? Lovely." He went for one of the more raggedy towels he knew he wouldn't miss, placing it over his shoulder and settling the baby's chin down. 

After several attempts were made to burp the baby and nothing happened, he looked back to the list. "Might need food? Mix the bottle with the formula packet and give her about half of it. Sounds easy enough." But the baby denied the food, instead resorting to an ear-splitting scream.

"Okay!" he shouted over the baby, almost laughing at himself for the mess. "Okay! Time for you to stop screaming!" Placing her back in the crib, he made a dash for his phone to see that he had two missed calls. 'Fearne' being one of them, and the second-

"Popstar, don't say a word but please come help me."

"Uh, okay? ...Is someone dying?"

"I will be if you don't hurry."

"On my way."

What a right mess indeed.


End file.
